NDS AU
by ChocoUniversa
Summary: Ninjago: Dragons of Spinjitzu is a Ninjago AU of mine where Ninjago has the same concept, characters and plots, but different. This story follows a fan of the snow named Nicky, who is introduced to this extended world by Andrea, a relative of the ninja, and together she and the characters and the rest of them will experience new faces-both good and evil-Chapters will be long
1. The Beginning (1)

It's been a few hours since they met, yet only one of them was dressed to impress. Nicky had been on her way to an interview, pressed for a bit of time, but enough to spare and get a coffee to calm her nerves. She didn't count on running into someone who was a big fan of the ninja as she was, which who she was seeing now, in the shop, already late for the interview.

Nicky was the first to speak, "So you know the ninja personally?"

The lady nodded, sipping some milk, due to her distaste for coffee, "Yep."

"Really?" Nicky inquired, "How are you out here by yourself then..?"

"Well, not many civilians see me with the ninja…I'm free to roam as an individual," she replied, sipping her milk some more.

Nicky figured so, "Oh I see…why are you out here though?"

The woman peered her eyes around, "I figured the scenery was nice…and since I needed to run some errands for the others, I went out to get food."

"You're on grocery duty?"

"In a way, yeah"

"Oh," Nicky replied, sipping her coffee, nervously but it soon bubbled into excitement for her next question, "s..so how are they?"

The lady rose her brow, "Hm?"

Nicky exclaimed, "The ninja! Are they as heroic as they are on screen? I watched the latest season, and Jay seems to be in the rough…is he ok? Are he and Nya together, is she ok?"

The lady chuckled, "They're both fine, and happily married with three kids."

Nicky stared in awe, she wasn't expecting that, "Oh wow."

The lady chuckled, she liked it when fans showed their passion for the things that they did, and the show, and didn't negatively comment on their flaws—she luckily was fortunate to find one of the good ones.

"Yeah, most of us also have families, leading good lives with ourselves and our children," the lady took another sip of her milk, "plus we get to kick butt at the same time; it's pretty great."

"You must be admired by all your doting fans!" Nicky assumed.

The lady could only hesitate, "Not…many know about their families, and well…they make up their own "ships."

Nicky could only pause and recall, reciting in a less excited, more understanding manner of the issue, "Oh…"

The lady had finished her milk and set down her cup, changing the subject, "So anyway, enough about me, why not talk about yourself?"

Nicky was caught off guard, "Me? Well…there's not much really…I'm just..me-"

"Well "me" can mean a lot of things, I'm sure you're your own unique person," the lady mused, leaning on her palm intently.

Nicky wasn't so sure, "I…doubt it."

The lady frowned, wondering how she could have a chance to talk to her personally about herself, then an idea occurred to her.

She had already put the cup down on the table, ready to pay, discussing the next move, "Well, alright. You don't have to talk if you don't want to…but I'd like to get to know you…so, I'm willing to invite you to my place, to meet my family."

Nicky was appalled, "Wait what?"

"It's your choice if you want, or do you have somewhere to be-"

"Ok!" Nicky was quick to reply at the opportunity.

The lady smiled a bit, captured by Nicky's enthusiastic charm—things would have played differently if Nicky had just remembered about her interview. But luckily, Nicky was too eager to meet Andrea's family, the ninja themselves. She could hardly wait to meet the butt kicking heroes she so long adored.

"Oh I forgot to ask, your name?" Nicky asked, the only thing she remembered she forgot.

The lady gave another warm smile, "It's Andrea, pleasure to have met you, Nicky."

Nicky was too eager to question the journey towards the ninjas quarters, which over time had lead to an isolated headquarters in the Forest of Tranquility. It was big enough to hold all six ninja, a little too big however.

Nicky was beyond astonished at the structure, "Whoa! This is your base?"

Andrea cautiously put her finger to her lips, "Not so loud please.."

"Oh! Right..hehe…" Nicky had apparently also forgotten it to be a "secret" hideout.

"It's good enough we came here unfollowed, our base isn't really known for it's camouflage…but we've managed to isolate it into this secret grove," Andrea explained.

Nicky nodded in understanding, still amazed, but with questions on her mind, "Oh cool…but why is the place so big? Aren't there only six of you?"

Andrea smiled with some mischief, "So you think it's just six huh?"

Nicky looked nervous and confused, "Pardon?"

As she opened the door to the hideout, it seemed larger, much more capacity within it's walls—surely too big to hold just six. Nicky's astonishment and surprise knew no bounds, she saw new faces she and probably no fan of the famous ninja have ever seen on screen.

Nicky spoke in a hushed tone, "Who are these people?!"

Andrea was happy to explain, "This is the side of the ninja no one has ever seen…you're one of the first fans to be able to meet them."

Nicky's anxiety returned, "O-Oh dear…"

A familiar face, notably Jay, the ninja of lightning, saw Andrea had brought a guest as he sat with Nya upstairs.

Jay could only stare in excitement and wave to them, "Hey Andrea! Who's the lady?"

Nicky tried to contain her yells of excitement, but they merely escaped her, "Eeep!"

Andrea chuckled warmly, calling up to Jay, "Why don't we gather the others here in the main hall, I want to introduce her to all of you."

Jay got the gist, "Ohhh a fan." He also could hardly contain his smiling.

The main ninja organized themselves at the main hall to meet Nicky, and just as Andrea was able to astound her, the ninja didn't cease to shock her.

"You have wives?!" She exclaimed.

Cole, ninja of earth could only smile at her reaction, "Yeah, Andrea is mine, mother to our five kids."

Nicky's bugged eyes didn't get any smaller, "Five?!"

Zane chuckled with a hint of hesitance, "Not at once…"

Andrea chuckled weakly, "Yeah what he said."

Nicky was hesitant, but curious, "H-How many kids do you all have..?"

Kai, Lloyd, Jay and Zane all held up their fingers with numbers: three for Kai and Jay, and one for Lloyd and Zane.

Nicky stared in shock at Lloyd and Zane's hands, "Wait you two have kids?!"

Lloyd blushed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly but with a smile, "Yeah, with my girlfriend…"

Kai asked, "Speaking of which, when are you going to marry KoiKai, hm…?"

Lloyd nervously stammered, "W-Why do I need to marry her now?"

Zane put a hand up as if to request some silence, "I advise you not to talk about his now, our guest looks just about to have a stroke…"

Nicky could only chuckle nervously in shock, she reassured, "O-Oh no I'm fine I just…am not used to this."

Jay whispered to Nya in attempt to spare Nicky, " _Wait until she finds out we have siblings!"_

Nicky however, heard, "Siblings?!"

Andrea was quick to change the subject again, in attempt to spare Nicky again, "W-Why don't we talk over lunch?"

Zane cooked a nice dinner for them and their guest, Nicky was excited to taste some of his cooking—the show had shown him to be a great cook. Andrea smiled at her eagerness, wondering if she would be willing to open up about herself…just to see what kind of person she is.

Nya was the first to break the ice, "So what kind of person are you, Nicky?"

Nicky looked as nervous as ever, "Oh well…I'm just a regular person in Ninjago…"

Cole ate, shrugging at the notion, "Well everyone has their quirk, surely you have some?"

"No…I'm sure I'm just me..?" Nicky stated, convinced of her normality.

Zane looked at her with a bit of hesitance, "Are you sure? Surely Andrea brought you here for a reason…"

Andrea tensed and sharply whispered at him, "Zane…"

Nicky became confused, "Huh…?"

Andrea held her silverware, hesitating, "I…well…"

Nicky was still confused at the behavior, until finally Andrea sighed and decided to tell the truth.

"Ok…I didn't just bring you here just to get to know you…I brought you here, for something else…and we needed to be out of view from any wandering villains…"

Nicky was even more confused and a bit cautious, unsure if she wanted to know the truth for her being here, "For…what?"

Andrea reassured her, noticing her careful questioning, "It's not anything dangerous, but it's urgent…I brought you here to recruit you, as one of elemental Ninjas of Legend."

Nicky paused resulting in a moment of silence while looking in nervous shock, " _What?"_


	2. The Beginning (2)

"I'm a what..?" Nicky repeated, in shock.

Andrea explained, "A Ninja of Legend, an elemental master alongside us…"

Nicky was doubtful, "N..No that…cant be…right?"

"You're hearing it from the people themselves," Cole assured, "it cant get any realer than this."

Nicky felt it was still out of the blue, "B..But..that's a bit sudden..why of all people am I an elemental master? Out of anyone in Ninjago at this time?"

"Well you have been on the list for quite a while…" Andrea mused.

Nicky presented a conflicted expression, "W-What list?"

Zane explained this time, "Well, you see, Sensei had a prophecy telling him to form a group of Ninjas that started with Cole, Kai, Jay and I…however, the same prophecy revealed more elemental masters when the time was right…"

Nicky cocked a brow, "That seems a bit coincidental don't you think?"

Andrea replied, "Believe me, the prophecy was written by Sensei and Garmadon's mother, it was most likely a backup plan in case the Overlord returned-"

Nicky yelped at the new information, "Wait mother?!"

Kai turned to Andrea and whispered, "Sis, I think this is a bit too much all at once…"

Nicky yelled again in shock, "S-Sis?!"

Nya cleared her throat, "Ok ok…let's all calm down, she's freaking out at all this information…"

Nicky exclaimed in stress, "Y-You think?!"

Andrea frowned apologetically, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have rushed this…"

Nicky was at most confused, and overwhelmed. The ninja she had known from TV had turned out to have families, there were more elemental masters—and she apparently was one of them.

Nicky could barely hold a nervous laugh, "T-This is sudden, holy shit..."

Andrea could only further express her apology, "I'm deeply sorry…"

Nicky saw her expression and frowned, "N-No need to be…"

Jay chuckled, "Well then what's the matter, aren't you excited to be a part of the group…?" He asked, sporting a cheeky smile.

Nicky was still on the fence about this, "Ehm…"

Nya whispered harshly, "Jay…"

Jay shrugged, "What? I'm trying to lighten the mood a little…"

"N-No it's ok…I'm just…I'm not really prepared to accept this…" Nicky reassured, frowning, "I just…moved here in search for a job and-"

Then, a sudden realization hit her, her face formed into an expression of both horror and panic.  
Nicky exclaimed in shock, "O-OH MY GOD MY INTERVIEW!"

She rose to her feet, her reaction alone was enough to worry her hosts.

Nicky stammered, "I-I..uh..does anyone know the quickest way to Ninjago City? I'm sorry for interrupting this moment but I really need to leave!"

Andrea willingly stood, "Do you want me to escort you?"

Nicky exclaimed instantly at the offer, "Yes!"

Cole interrupted however, cautious, "Andrea-"

Andrea put his fear to rest, "I'll be wary for any villains…"

Andrea went with Nicky out the door, the ninja could still hear Nicky's panicked yells as she ran out the door. They all looked at one another.

Jay stated with a smile, "She seemed nice."

Zane sighed, "Yes, but it seems we caught her at a bad time…"

Cole frowned, "Let's just hope she considers joining…"

"We cant really expect her to jump right into the role, Cole," Nya replied, putting some chicken in her mouth, "she needs time, and we basically told her just now."

Cole nodded, "I know…but you know we need some recruits with the villains coming out of no where…"

They could only silently agree to what he said.

In the meantime, Nicky was running alongside Andrea to Ninjago City, nervously terrified, "I cant believe I'm going to be late!"

Andrea ran and panted between breaths, "You know, I can offer you a lift to get there quicker-"  
Nicky yelled in response, "What?! Why didn't you say so?!"

Andrea chuckled, out of breath, "I didn't want to startle you…but I can fly you there!"

"Fly?!" Nicky yelped, remembering she was dealing with another one of the ninja, "Wait-"

Andrea ran ahead of her and Nicky watched as she took another form-a black dragon with purple tinted markings on it's body, and it's wings as long as a car.

Nicky could only scream, " _WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

Andrea pulled her on her back and took off into the sky, Nicky's yells crying through the air.

Andrea flew high above to avoid watchful eyes, only a few civilians spotted the dragon gliding above the skyscrapers through the clouds. Children cried out in excitement at the beast, their parents only believing it to be silly. Andrea took Nicky's directions, after she had stopped screaming to look down in awe at the city.

"Where to?"

Nicky gulped, recalling, "O-Oh! Um…there!" She pointed towards a building further right of the city.

Andrea swooped down behind the building and turned back, careful not to be seen by anyone that might meet Nicky during the interview—one can only imagine the reactions to her transport would be.

Nicky shook her head and fixed her hair, she checked the time, super late she was. She was about to enter, but not before giving Andrea's hand a good shake, "T-Thank you!"

Andrea smiled weakly, shaking her hand, "Um, sure! Good luck, Nicky."

Nicky smiled and quickly ran into the building, Andrea could only grin a bit, hoping she'd consider her offer.  
_

The ninja base was still holding dinner among the members, and whilst it continued, Cole was still in worry over his wife. Dev, his older brother came over to assure him.  
Dev assured him of his woes, "She'll be fine."

Cole scoffed, "Dev, you know villains have been recently on the rise…" He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

Dev knew alright, "Right…but she can handle herself, you married the ninja of the universe, brother."  
Cole sighed in frustration, "That I did…I just wish she would accept help sometimes…" Dev could only chuckle at this, "You're perfect for each other."

His brother looked offended, "Are you saying I act like that?!" Cole glared.

Jay, Kai, and Zane listened to their conversation, and almost at the same time, replied to his question, "Yeah somewhat."

Cole continued to glare, he humphed, "You're not helping!"

"Well then why don't you go and find her?" Dev asked, "She's probably with the guest you brought home, or at least waiting to talk to her, again."

Cole pondered but shook his head, "She'll be mad…"

"Then you have nothing to worry about, bro. She'll be home soon if a villain doesn't get to her first," Dev chuckled, mischievously. Cole's eyes widened and he glared at him, "That's not funny, Dev."

"Just go if you're so paranoid, perhaps some added protection would help with the new recruit getting home safely too," Dev suggested, intent on getting him to go.

Cole humphed, giving in, "Fine. Andrea wont be happy though, you know that."

Jay chuckled, teasingly giving him a wave, " _Good luck."_

Cole headed out, grumbling a bit, hoping his wife didn't run into any trouble—again.

Cole whispered to himself, " Just once please…"

He flew off towards the city.  
_

Andrea waited on the roof, watching the civilians down below as they talked on their phones, hurrying to work, or hung out in public with their friends or lovers. She never really understood the modern ways of Ninjago citizens, it intrigued her especially when new recruits introduced their customs upon arrival.

"Still strange…" she mused.

However, she heard a loud cry for help and turned her head to see a group of friends being attacked by a stray skulkin, a rare sight nowadays.

Andrea narrowed her eyes and went to their aid immediately. A villain on the sidelines smiled at their successful trap, now to find her target.

The mysterious troublemaker scanned the streets, if a ninja were nearby so would her recruit, "Oh where or where could this mortal be…"

They traveled among the city in search for wherever spot she left them at, not hesitating to burst into every building, scaring a few citizens.

The villain tapped their chin, questionably seeking, "Hmm…"

As if by fate, or coincidence, the door to one of the buildings opened on their own and she saw her. Nicky had just about finished her interview, sighing dreadfully at the outcome, "How could I have done that any worse…"

The villain smiled, a delight to their serpentine eyes.


	3. The Beginning (3)

Before she knew it, Nicky was kidnapped—convenient that the unrevealed villain found their target with little to no issue—but of course, it needs to happen for the story to take place in the first place.

As Andrea finished with the skulkin she had heard a scream from the office building and froze into place, turned and spotted Nicky getting taken.

"Wh-NO!" she shouted, running after her and her kidnapper.

The civilians were left with a tied up skulkin, unsure of what just took place before them in a matter of seconds.

Andrea had began to run after the villain, turning into her dragon form the minute she left the city grounds to ensure she didn't get away.

"LET HER GO, MAGONA!" Andrea yells, directly towards the enemy.

The enemy only smiled and stopped to taunt, the weapon in her hand visible and to Nicky's neck—Magona stood with a temptation in her pose.

"You want her alive, right?" Magona smirked. Andrea could only growl and prepare a breath of what seemed to be blue fire, Nicky shook while Magona laughed, "Fire isn't going to stop m-AH!"

Nicky was dropped as a ball of cold ice hit Magona's chest, making her writhe at the frost, Andrea didn't hesitate to run for Nicky and fly away, Magona hissed and screamed, "GET BACK HERE WITH MY HOSTAGE!"

Andrea flew straight for safety, possibly an abandoned cave or a high enough tree. Nicky on the other hand was panicking, breathing heavily, "W-Why..w-why does she want me?!"

"I must have been careless to fly to your interview…it might have caught too much attention from one of our enemies," Andrea replied, guilt in her voice.

"Y-You mean just because I was with you th-these maniacs will target me?!" Nicky exclaimed, rather shocked, to which Andrea replied with, "I-I'm afraid so yes…"

They heard hissing, no doubt from Magona, Andrea flew as Nicky yelled in fear, causing Andrea to flinch at the yelling, but she didn't blame her for being terrified. Magona could only growl and hiss after them, determined to get what she wanted—Andrea climbed faster, Magona using her knife to get up to her level.

Nicky's heart beat in her chest at the sudden appearance of Magona in front of them, Andrea didn't have time to react in time for her to snag her by the neck and jump down.

"N-NICKY!" Andrea shouted, diving down after her, only to be cut in the side of her jaw by Magona, "AH!"

Magona laughed and ran away with her prize, Nicky screams for help getting fainter as she ran away.  
Andrea panted and attempted to run after her, but stumbled, the cut burned the side of her face, making her wince—something wasn't right.

"W..What was on that knife…?" she uttered weakly, feeling oddly disoriented.

She kept walking, despite her dizziness, now she had to find Nicky before Magona could do anything worse with her. She kept trudging on, ignoring the sting of the burning cut on her cheek…willing to endure the pain and suck it up.

Magona already had a head start thanks to her poison laced knife. Nicky was struggling in her clutches only for the freakish snake woman shut her up with a blow to the head.

"Silence, prey…save your energy for when I need it," she chuckled sinisterly. Nicky struggled and yelled weakly for help, Magona glared and fully knocked her out to shut her up.

She chuckled at her successful capture—now to begin the second part of her plan.  
_

Unfortunately, Andrea could still track her, even though she didn't have much strength to fly and spot her. "Anywhere..she could be anywhere, where is she taking her," Andrea pondered, rather stressed.  
She sniffed and searched around, feeling rather sluggish but she didn't dare stop. "Where..where could…" she soon stopped and gasped.

She had come upon a secret hatch in the dirt, an entrance to an underground tunnel—she had accidentally stepped on it.

"Of course she would," Andrea whispered under her breath.

No doubt this was the place Magona was going to drag Nicky down into, Andrea could only sigh, her predictable plans. "Let me seal it up so she doesn't have a chance," she whispered.

She began to breath cold air to freeze the cracks around the hatch, shutting it closed. As she was about done, she heard a voice—Magona's.

Andrea perked up and finished so she could hide and plan what to do in the situation.

Magona stumbled upon the hidden hatch, and groaned at the sight of the ice surrounding it. "Great, the little bitch beat me here…" she hissed.

Andrea narrowed her eyes at what she was doing, Nicky looked beat up and unconscious, much to her worry.

"Well..at least I have a second entrance," Magona announced.

Andrea's eyes widened, Magona kicked dirt onto the hatch and ran in the direction, Andrea shook and followed. She made sure to be quiet so Magona wouldn't sense her-

Andrea gasped at the sudden jab of the knife in her stomach, she stopped and stumbled backward, forced to change back into her human form.

"Well if it isn't the bitch who fell for my trap," Magona laughed, holding the bloody knife. Andrea shook and held her stomach, glaring at her, "L-Let her go Magona.."

"Nah," Magona teased, smirking at her agony.

Andrea shook, growling, Magona hissed while laughing, "Happy funeraaal~"

She left her to suffer, Andrea twitched and gasped at the pain, forcing herself up only to collapse on the dirt, "F-Fuck.."

She laid there, weak and in pain—if only she had took time to sense the danger, she might have been able to survive.

She was fortunate to have her husband finally find her, and rush to her aid.


	4. The Beginning (4)

In the hideout, the ninja were already worried at the fact it's been more than an hour since Cole left to find Andrea and Nicky.

"You think something came up?" Kai asked, to which Jay replied, "When does it not…"

After several more minutes of waiting, they arranged for a search party and head out to search for them.  
_

As for Cole, he was carrying his wife to go after the wench that was Magona, he knew his wife was poisoned, and he knew Magona wanted him to follow her to her stupid lab to find the antidote.

"Of all the times Magona could have shown her ugly face, why'd it have to be now…" he grumbled. Andrea was keeping herself awake, feeling weaker the more she strained herself, Cole had to make sure she rested or she would die faster.

He wouldn't say he was worried, but you didn't have to hear it from him to see it. His face said it all, and Andrea knew, "Honey…"

"Hush..don't you dare tell me not to worry," he scolded. Andrea frowned and just laid against his chest as he continued, "Now once you get cured I'm taking you and Nicky home…"

"Sorry.." Andrea spoke lightly. Cole frowned a bit, looking down, "I'm sorry too…for yelling."

Andrea could only smile warmly at him, only to grunt at the poison, Cole tensed and followed the trail Magona left behind.  
_

The others were going into Ninjago City in search of Cole, Andrea and Nicky, what they found was nothing except for tied up skeletons being taken by the police. "Ok, theres been an attack in the city. That doesn't mean something bad happened to them, right?" Lloyd asked.

"There could be a matter of possibilities, maybe there's some security footage we can go through," Zane suggested. The others agreed and went to search for any footage, Jason was with his brother overlooking anything they missed, "Where'd she say she was going?"

"To an interview in this building, maybe we should ask the manager if he's seen her?" Jay pondered.

"Maybe," Jason replied, looking around for anything that could lead them. As they searched and asked questions to the workers, a bird landed on Jay's head, he hadn't noticed until Nya pointed it out to him, "Uh..honey theres a bird."

Jay peered up to find the bird, "Oh hey, that's a rare color…"

The bird was pinkish magenta and had a weird pattern of feathers, although it looked adorable.  
"Why would a bird this odd be here?" Jason asked.

"Maybe it's a sign," Jay joked.

"Right, like it's going to lead us to our destination," Nya spoke sarcastically.

The bird tweeted and fluttered around Nya now, she narrowed her eyes, "Wait…"

"I was only joking," Jay chuckled.

The bird tweeted and chirped, fluttering around Nya, looking at her as if it was awaiting an answer, "Huh, oh Cole? No I don't know where he is."

"Nya the bird can't talk," Jason teased.

"Well who knows, Jason the bird could know where he is, it's flying around me," Nya grinned.

"That doesn't confirm anything—why are we even questioning this we need evidence, not hunches!" Jason yelped, rather uncertain.

The bird at this point agreed and breathed in and zipped into the forest, the three were a bit puzzled, Nya humored, "You bored her."

"Whatever! Maybe this is a sign!" Jay yelled.

"How are we so sure-"

Jay cut his brother off by taking him into the forest, Jason exclaimed, "Hey! Slow down!"

"It's ironic hearing you say that," Nya stayed, following them after reporting to the others.  
_

Cole made it to where Magona's actual lab entrance was placed, right beside one of the forest shrines—which she had defaced.

"Stupid snake woman," he grumbled.

He wondered if he should bring Andrea with, Magona could have traps, gas filled rooms, more death…  
"Fuck it, she'll be in more trouble if I leave her here…" he whispered.

He was about to go forth, before he heard a zip and felt a small someone around his waist, his eyes widened.

"Cole! I found you!" the small magenta-haired child beamed.

"Cassie?! What the h-what are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"Oh uh, I saw you leaving the house, I wanted to show you something of mine—I learned a new trick!" Cassie grinned.

Cole was a bit anxious, looking around, "Ok sweetie, I don't have time…it's nice you learned a trick but, Andrea is sick and I need to fix it…"

Cassie saw Andrea who waved weakly, while also looking shocked at her appearance, "Oh..can I help?"

"I-," Cole sighed and shook his head, "You have to stay with me, behind me…no running off ok?"  
Cassie nodded and jumped on his back, her face determined. Cole sighed, wondering if he should but he didn't have time so he just went inside.

It was dark and the air smelled of musk, Cole didn't like that he couldn't see.

Andrea illuminated the room, Cole would scold her for using her power, but right now they needed to find Magona-

 _"Now looky who we have here!"_

Cole tensed, Cassie gasped and Andrea glared at the dark.

"Where is Nicky.." she snarled.

Magona was most impressed, "Oh my you're still alive? How impressive-"

"Cut it, Magona! Tell us where they are!" Andrea demanded.

Magona humphed, "You ruin everything…"

They heard a knife clanging together, Andrea tensed, Cole took out his scythe before Magona could touch any of them. Magona lashed out at the three, attempting to kill them faster and hopefully prevent them from getting to her test subject.

Cole used Andrea's illuminated hand to predict where Magona came from—it made her even angrier.

"CHEATERS!" she accused, going after Andrea and Cassie.

Cole held Cassie in his arm and blocked her knife, kicking her chest to send her into the wall. Her scream gave him the cue to run.

"Cole wait do you know where you're going?!" Andrea yelled.

"Trust me a Magona isn't too big on interior design! This is just a giant hallway!" Cole replied.

They arrived to the dimly lit lab that had tubes, a cauldron, a spell book, and some empty tubes that would likely hold test subjects—Nicky was one of the only ones, who had tried screaming—but the glass was soundproof.

"Nicky—!" Andrea got to her feet only to fall, Cole gasped, "Fuck!"

Cole ran to her, Andrea groaned, Cassie in her worry stayed with her, "Is she ok?!"

"I need to find the antidote," Cole looked around the room at the bottles, groaning at the unorganized mess. Nicky saw Andrea and the small child with her, she peered at Cole trying to find the antidote and tried to remember Magona's actions whilst she had been put in there.

Nicky remembered Magona had the antidote on her, every potion in the room was a much more lethal poison.

Cole was about to try a potion, Nicky banged on the tube to get his attention, she shook her head in panic.

"What-"

Magona came in with her knives, obviously pissed, Cole saw the bright orange potion around her neck. "Oh," he stared.

Magona growled and charged, Cole put the potion down and broke Nicky free before going to face her.

"NO!" Magona screamed, pushing Cole in the leg and chest, stabbing her knife for Cassie, Andrea took it for her with her hand.

"NO! Stop!" Cole cried out.

Magona growled and pulled the knife out, Nicky picked up Cassie to keep Magona away from her, she got a stab to the shoulder, "Gagh!"

"You stupid…GRAAGH!" the she snake raged at her former lab rat, Cole went towards her, only to get stabbed in the stomach.

Andrea yelled in anguish, Nicky shook and swiped the potion from her neck while she was distracted—Magona became irritated.

Nicky acted fast and gave it to Andrea to drink quickly, Magona ran at her and Cassie—Nicky had lost her courage and gasped.

Cassie turned into a monster to block Nicky from a stab, taking it in the side, Nicky opened her eyes to see what she turned into.

Cassie growled at Magona, who was in fear of the child's new form, "O-Oh..dear."

Cassie flung her into the wall, she roared whilst Nicky was in shock. Cole had laid beside Andrea, who began to recover shortly, so she could crawl to him, "Honey…"

Cole could only weakly reach out to her, he felt weak.

Cassie picked them up and carried them all out of the lab.  
_

Jay, Jason, and Nya had finally made it to the defaced shrine and lab entrance, they immediately knew who they were dealing with.

"Oh god not Magona," Jay panted.

"Now is not the time to complain we have to go in there-"

They were stopped by Cassie emerging from the entrance with an unconscious earth ninja, ex lawyer, and a slightly awake Andrea.

"What the?!" Nya exclaimed, tense.

Cassie set them down before changing back to herself, weak from the stab, it had been laced with the same poison.

They ran to them, Andrea gave Nya the antidote, "Quickly...just feed it to them please…"

Nya frowned in worry as she passed out, but she wasted no time, following her sisters orders. Jay and Jason understood they needed to get them all back to the hideout.

So they wasted no time, turning into dragons as Nya helped take them back home.

It seems as if Nicky now had no choice but to stick with the ninja.


	5. Explanations (1)

It seemed like it had been hours since trifling with Magona. To Nicky, it all seemed like another one of her lucid dreams.

It had felt so real yet, she knew it had to be fake, something like this doesn't happen out of the blue to just ordinary people such as herself—unless this was fiction?

Nicky woke abruptly to find herself on a bed with some blankets wrapped around her, and with bandages from her shoulder to her chest. Her head swam a bit, her vision blurry with weird shapes taking form due to the lack of light. She was in a different place from that lab it seemed, but where-

"Hi miss!" a child's voice broke her thoughts.

"Ah!" Nicky yelped, feeling her face to help herself focus. Once her vision finally became clear she saw the face of a little girl with short, magenta hair. Nicky was very confused, the child meanwhile was smiling at her gleefully, despite the bandages wrapped around her chest—Nicky could see some blood through the bandages.

"Um..h-hello," Nicky replied, confused still and getting a good look of where she was at, the child was still in front of her however.

"You slept a lot miss," magenta girl spoke abruptly, as if trying to keep her attention.

"Y..Yeah..?" Nicky responded, not giving much thought to her words. The little girl looked disappointed and upset.

"Did I do good, miss?" she questioned instantly, to which Nicky responded with a confused look, "Excuse..me?"

"I saved you," the girl beamed, smiling brightly.

Nicky was still unsure if she knew this girl, then she gazed at the color of her hair and it rang a bell in her mind—that monster that shielded her from Magona and the one who scared her off before taking them out of the cage…

Nicky tensed, "W-Wait..you were that… _thing?"_

The girl laughed, "Yep! I took you all out of danger! With my shape shifting powers!"

Nicky was appalled and a bit shocked at how this young child could become such a beast, let alone save them from a crazy snake lady in an underground lab—then again, wasn't she just with the ninja?

"Oh good you're awake," a woman's voice spoke.

Nicky gasped and yelped, the woman caught her from falling back in surprise. "Whoa there, don't strain yourself."

Nicky stammered, "D-Don't scare me!"

The women chuckled weakly, Nicky gazed at her, she had thin square glasses, her brown hair in a ponytail and white attire—as if she was a doctor. "I apologize for scaring you. You need to get some rest, though," the lady inquired.

Nicky laid back, confused, "Ok please tell me, where are we…where is…Andrea a-and Cole?"

"Oh them? They're on that bed," the women pointed a bed down to reveal Andrea and Cole asleep on one of the beds.

"W-What? They were there the whole time?!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Hm," the woman wrote some notes, " _not…aware…of..surroundings."_

Nicky was a bit shaken, she sighed and held her head. The woman laid her back and conducted some tests regarding her coordination and attention. "Does the light bother you, Nicky?" she asked.

"No…?" Nicky replied, "Who are you anyway.."

The lady felt her forehead, "Lily, I'm the nurse here at the hideout."

"Nurse..?" Nicky questioned.

"Yes, I work with Zane to ensure these ninja don't break all of their bones," Lily joked.

Nicky tensed, she seemingly forgot about the child in her presence and yelped when she saw her by her bed again, Lily told the girl, Cassie to leave her alone.

"I wanna talk to someone," Cassie humphed.

"Nicky needs rest," Lily replied, crossing her arms.

"Cole's not awake yet," Cassie retorted, making sad eyes.

Nicky was like, "S..She can stay with me..if she wants."

"Don't fall for her trick, she's playing you" Lily put bluntly.

Nicky shrugged, "I know…she can stay."

Lily pondered before sighing and letting Cassie chat with Nicky, to which the little girl was eager to start, "So who are you? I've never seen you before, are you new? Are you one of the older kids here? Did you come from another dimension? Who are you attracted to?"

Nicky was in shock at her barrel of questions.

Lily scribbled some notes down, overhearing and chuckling, "You'll get used to her rambling…after all you'll be living here as of now."

Nicky's eyes widened, "W-Wha…? What? S-Since when?"

Lily replied to her shock with a solemn remark, "Since Magona made you a target."


	6. Explanations (2)

Nicky was appalled yet again, she narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean…"

"Well, when Andrea took you back to Ninjago City for your interview, Magona must have seen you both," Lily replied.

"Magona…right, that was her name…" Nicky recalled, then expressed her fear, "Why was she even after me?!"

"I'm not sure myself how she appeared so quickly, but our enemies have been popping up more recently," Lily inquired, rather curious, "I'm not really sure why that is…"

Nicky glanced anxiously at her writing notes, pondering if Lily was writing about how bad her condition was. Lily looked up from her writing and with no emotion she affirmed, "You have two days to live."

"WHAT?!" Nicky blurted.

Lily chuckled at her expression, getting a good kick out of it, Nicky could only glare in disgust, "What the heck?!"

Lily put up her hands in apology, "Sorry sorry…disregard that, you'll be fine with rest." Nicky humphed, but admittedly she was relieved to be actually alive after all that happened—but she was still at loss for words at what Lily told her prior to the joke.

Lily continued taking notes, Cassie watching in silence as Nicky quizzed about the situation, "Ok, back to the subject at hand…the lady, Magona…has made me a target. Why?"

Lily looked around while thinking, "Well, you were seen with one of us. I believe they associate anyone with us to be against them. A new recruit for our team and someone who must be quickly eliminated."

Nicky gulped at that, "Greaaat…"

"Oh it's not all bad, you get to be trained to defend yourself-"

"Trained?!" Nicky gasped, intrigued. Lily nodded and checked her bones, "Well of course. My sister, Andrea, found your name on a scroll that lists all the elemental ninjas of legend—you were already going to be apart of the team."

"What?" Nicky asked. Lily read back what she said and apologized, "Sorry...if Magona hadn't spotted you maybe you would have had a choice…"

"So, I'm here to be safe? Against my will?" Nicky questioned, a bit worried.

"Oh no no, not against your will. It's for your safety and you'll have to train for a few weeks, months maybe to defend yourself against our enemies that could…possibly kidnap you," Lily hesitated.

Nicky just felt worse.

"That didn't help," Cassie chimed, Lily sighed and apologized, "If it makes you feel any better, Nicky…maybe we should give you a grand tour of the hideout."

"Grand...tour?" the surprise was clear on Nicky's face, mixed with confusion. Lily advised she rest a bit more so she could slowly catch up to speed, to which she agreed to.

Lily nodded and left her be after concluding her checkup, Nicky then glanced at Cassie who was still there, pondering at her presence.

"So…who parents you?" Nicky wondered, "Is it the man laying over there…?"

"Cole? Well, he does care of me, and took me in after I watched my parents die," Cassie revealed outright.

"O-Oh…I'm..I'm so sorry," Nicky consoled, feeling bad for bringing up the subject. Cassie nodded, "It's ok…he helps me overcome my fears and sadness and that helps." Cassie smiled weakly, with such sweet innocence.

Nicky couldn't help but question how her purity was still intact, but decided it best to change the subject, "So he takes care of you, but you don't consider him your father?"

"I'm not sure yet…he's nice and so is his wife, but I don't know," Cassie thought.

Nicky just nodded as if she understood, Cassie however continued on, Nicky decided to resume the questionnaire as well, "This hideout is the ninjas quarters?"

"Yep," Cassie agreed.

"So they live here, all of them and their family members?" Nicky questioned.

"Yep," Cassie agreed.

"How much family are we talking about?" Nicky wondered.

"Oh well, Cole and Andrea have like five kids," Cassie answered.

"What?!" Nicky yelped, then remembered they mentioned this earlier, "O-Oh…right…"

"Yeah, and his friend Jay has three, their friend Kai too, and their friend Zane has one as well as their friend Lloyd, and Cole's brother-"

Nicky stopped her right there, chuckling in shock, "Ok ok…! Damn…"

Cassie gasped, "You swore!"

Nicky put a hand to her lip, "Oops…sorry. Just, how…how much time has passed? Are the kids young like you?"

"Most of them are teens, while some on their way to that," Cassie replied. Nicky was at most starstruck, she never assumed the ninja to have gotten so busy.

"So…what elemental power do you hold? Shape shifting?" Nicky inquired.

Cassie chuckled, "No I'm not an elemental master, I'm one of the few of my kind alive. A shifter!"

"Shifter? So you are a shape shifter," Nicky concluded. Cassie nodded, "Yeah. Use context clues, miss."

Nicky chuckled, this child was so talkative and sassy, she loved it. Nicky grinned, however, she still had some questions—especially about Andrea.

"Cassie, right?" Nicky inquired, Cassie nodded to confirm, "Alright um…what do you know about Cole's wife?"

"Andrea? Oh she's a very powerful lady," Cassie smiled, "she made this place for all of us to live in."  
Nicky's face was painted with shock and disbelief, "All…of this? Herself?"

"She used her powers and magic," Cassie chuckled, "she holds almost every power the elementals have."

"All of it? No one helped?" Nicky asked, a bit skeptical and shocked. Cassie shook her head, "No I don't think anyone helped, I asked about it one time—our team was growing and growing, and the members here before me said they kept losing the…bounty? It was a ship, and it kept getting destroyed and they were sick of it. So Andrea made this on her own in secret as a surprise for them."

Nicky looked around, "Doesn't that seem a bit strenuous? This is a big place…"

Cassie wasn't sure what she meant but answered anyway, "I think she just wanted to do something nice."

"She is isn't she," Nicky smiled a bit, thinking, "I mean…she came to help and was worried for my safety…and she ended up getting poisoned…"

Cassie assured, "Well that's not your fault miss, everyone here gets poisoned from time to time! Including me a few hours ago, it poisoned one of my hearts."

"H-Heart…s?" Nicky stammered. Cassie chuckled at her reaction, Nicky looked a bit overwhelmed, wondering what world she had just been let into.


	7. Explanations (3)

_It was a dark empty garden in her mind, with several memories buzzing bout and showing her the past. Her fears and dreams bounced in emptiness._

 _She made her aware of the consequences of the future, the recruit would have to train, she would have to teach, she would have to hide more than she wanted to._

 _It scared her more, given the circumstances. To have to lie again and again and again in said future._

Andrea woke with a start, her thoughts buzzing again, then dispersing at her arrival into reality. She was not very fond of the lights, it burned quite a lot.

"Ugh," she spoke, in disgust.

Lily, listening, was quick to dim the room, forgetful about the ones who suffered concussions. Andrea meanwhile had taken in her surroundings, and had felt her husband laying beside her.

She tensed and felt his wounds, they were bandaged, and he was breathing normally.

She put a hand on his chest, feeling the pace maker under his shirt, sighing. He pushed himself so hard, always for her sake.

It made her sad that she had to lie to him too.

"Sis?" Lily called her.

"Hu..huh?" Andrea replied, finally noticing Lily with her clipboard.

"Welcome back, how are you doing? Any sickness from the poison still or something worse?" Lily questioned.

Andrea recalled, this being the aftermath of Magona's ploy, "Oh…right. No..?"

"Well that's a relief, sis…" Lily uttered, beckoning over to their guest, "I'm sure theres someone who'd like a word with you."

Andrea remembered Nicky, seeing her with Cassie. She was ok, they were both ok.

Nicky was also waving and seeming like she did need answers, Andrea thought briefly _here we go._

"H-Hey, you ok?" she asked Nicky.

"Y-Yeah…heh, you too?" Nicky chuckled, which Andrea could smile at. Nicky chuckled weakly, "U-Uhm…glad to see you ok."

"Same here," Andrea replied, smiling tiredly, the experience had put her out of it, but with rest she should be fine. Nicky smiled, inquiring about what had happened, "This…it wasn't a dream was it?" She looked a bit hopeful, Cassie just stared with narrowed eyes, unsure if she had listened to her the first time.

Andrea confirmed, much to Nicky's relief and also fear, "O-Oh good…so…I'm a part of this team now? A target?"

Andrea blinked with a stare and put a hand to her face, knowing Lily told her bluntly, she sighed, "Sis why'd you have to break it to her like that?"

Lily could only dart her eyes inconspicuously, Andrea crossed her arms, Lily pretended not to know what she was talking about, "Hm?"

"Hmph…"

"Eheh," Nicky laughed nervously, Andrea returned her attention towards her, "Sorry, Nicky…my sister likes to be a bit blunt sometimes with new people…well anyone, really. She finds it a little fun."

Lily pursed her lips playfully, sticking out her tongue and going to fill out the rest of her papers. Nicky narrowed her eyes, trying to find the resemblance between her and Andrea, besides the hair, that was all she could really recognize between them. "So, she is your sister?" she asked, still unsure.

"Yeah, heh. I know, looks don't really run in the family…"

Lily tossed a stray book from her office towards her, Andrea caught it with a gasp, "Jeez! Chill!"

"Oh please, you can handle a book to the face," Lily scoffed.

Andrea sighed and apologized, Lily humphing and returning to her work. She turned to Nicky who looked amused, "This doesn't faze you?"

"Oh, no, I have siblings," Nicky chuckled, still nervous, "what I don't have is any understanding of all of this."

Andrea smiled in pity, "I guess I do owe you some explanations…you are going to be living here…"  
"Huh? O-Oh…right," Nicky had almost forgotten.

Andrea figured she already had a place to stay, "You rented a place to stay or are already living somewhere?"

Nicky frowned, peering down in thought, "More or so yes…"

Andrea pondered, "If it's an issue with your stuff…I can have some of my friends move them here if you need to?"

Nicky blushed at the gesture, "O-Oh…you don't have to…"

"Please, Nicky…I insist," Andrea smiled weakly, "I…heh…it really is my fault that you're stuck here…"

"W-What?" Nicky stammered, "N-No…Andrea that's not true…I was late to my interview due to me losing track of time…you had no influence on that…"

Andrea frowned, "If I hadn't flown you there I wouldn't have attracted much attention, you know…"

Nicky waved her hand in a way as if to dismiss the issue, "It's ok…you genuinely tried to help me, and I'm thankful for that. Despite me not getting the job…and getting taken, it was an interesting and fun day, heh…"

Andrea was a bit surprised at such an attitude, but she could only smile, "Heh…well alright. If that's what you think…"

Nicky nodded, and nervously asked, "So…about those explanations…"

 **[Hey! It's been a while, sorry y'all. I know it's probably been months but I have explanations for that-heh, get it?**

 **Sorry, I just graduated from high school and am about to start college soon, and I've been trying to be more productive with my ideas and what I want to do, including my fics. I still don't know what schedule I'll be using for these fanfics, but I can say that I'm branching out into simpler means. Since I cant fully grasp the app version of , I started using Wattpad as well for my stories, if you're interested: you can follow me on this account: ChocoNinja95 (does it require the ?)**

 **All my other platforms are also on my bio there, but not to worry, I'll try to update here as well, and again, I apologize for the inconvenience ;v;)**

 **For now, I wish you a Mystical Monday -,v,-)/) peace]**


	8. Explanations (4)

Andrea prepared to tell the story of Ninjago, again.

 _"Long ago, when time had no name, the world was shaped and given life by the First Spinjitzu Master and his wife._  
 _The elements forged in the peaks of gold, their world's birth foretold._  
 _Using the four weapons, they added balance and order, in peace they grew older._  
 _Throughout land and sea this remained, until darkness spread untamed._  
 _Both challenged its influence, the darkened evil showing much resistance._  
 _Through dirty means, the creator fell, leaving behind his beloved bell._  
 _His wife's scorn unmatched by the darkness, birthing a weapon, she tore._  
 _The lands in half, the darkness at bay, a calling and chant to seal it away._  
 _The power was too much, peace resumed once more, but the mother did not last for she was sore._  
 _In death her weapon remained, to keep the monsters tamed._  
 _Her children grew to protect it, orphaned, waiting for someone fit._  
 _The staff needed a master, its power too great, in the wrong hands a sure disaster._  
 _Its creation marked a calling, to all elementals, should the darkness one day come back crawling."_

Andrea stopped with the story, Nicky in awe at the telling.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, surely excited with a mix of confusion in her tone, "what does it mean?"

Andrea blinked, "W..What?"

"Like, it's cool! It even rhymed and stuff to sound epic," Nicky explained, her face displaying a quizzed expression, "I don't really get much of it though?"

Andrea sighed, "I tell it a few times, it's ingrained to me in memory…"

"Do you have it written down or something?" Nicky asked.

"Y-Yeah..something like that. I memorized it though," Andrea admitted, sheepish.

"You must be recruiting a lot," Nicky chuckled.

Andrea smiled, "Yeah..yeah I guess. Still not enough though…"

There was some silence, before Nicky asked about the meaning again, Andrea sighed and decided to explain it normally, "Ok ok…so, the FSM, he and his wife created this world by creating the four golden weapons, I'm sure…you've heard of them?"

Nicky nodded, "Yeah. The four weapons for the first four people with the primary elements…?"

"Yes, correct."

"The First Spinjitzu Master had a wife?"

"Yes."

Nicky was intrigued, "That's new…"

Andrea chuckled, continuing, "They made life together, and with each other, as they were the parents of Wu and Garmadon."

Nicky nodded, following, putting a hand to her chin to listen carefully.

Andrea again, found this amusing and smiled, "The peace caused a darkness to rise, because of the imbalance-"

"The Overlord?" Nicky asked.

Andrea nodded, "Yes, correct. The Overlord plagued the new world with his influence, causing lands to fight against each other."

"Lands? He caused earthquakes and disasters?" Nicky asked.

"More or less, yeah. But the people inhabiting the lands also fought," Andrea emphasized.

"Oh they made people?" Nicky questioned.

Andrea waved her hand a little, pondering, "Well..more or less? With the weapons they created the elements…and with those elements came the first elementals, so yes, people."

"Whoa…that must have been weird," Nicky could only imagine.

"At the time it was fairly normal," Andrea chuckled, "several beings were made those few days of creation, such as dragons, god serpents, faeries…etc."

"God serpents?" Nicky wasn't familiar with the name.

"A sea serpent but not really, because they can also burrow underground," Andrea replied.

"Ohh…" Nicky thought for a while before a bulb went off in her head, "wait…like the Devourer?"

"Precisely, yes," Andrea nodded, seeing she was understanding.

"Aren't they…bad?" Nicky questioned.

"Well, a long time ago they were, yes. But as of late not really…" Andrea tried to explain the best she could.

"They're dead, right?" Nicky hoped.

"No, not at all," Andrea answered, much to Nicky's shock, "What?!"

"It's fine though, they aren't as destructive at the moment," Andrea laughed.

"How can you be so sure?!" Nicky yelped.

"I thought we were on the story of Ninjago's creation?" Andrea interrupted, much to Nicky's confusion.

"But…how? I don't…"

"I can assure you the devourer is not a threat to us anymore…" Andrea reassured.

Nicky was at a loss but just sighed, "Ok, if you say so…?"

Andrea felt a stir from her husband, she stroked his hair, "You can ask Cole if you like about it…"

"Huh?" Nicky noticed he was waking up.

Cole groggily woke, Andrea greeting him, "Hey sweetie, you slept for quite a bit…"

"…so I've noticed," he rubbed his eyes to clear them, blinking to focus.

Cassie yelped in happiness, startling Nicky a bit as she had forgotten she was there from her silence. The little shifter ran to Cole, who already exhausted, felt the impact was unneeded, "Ugh…"

Andrea nodded and held him gently, having Cassie calm down, he was still tired after all. "Hon, do you know what happened to the devourer?" she asked him.

Cole was confused by the question, "Dev? He's ok, why?"

"Wait—Dev?" Nicky was confused.

Cole saw her and replied, "Yeah..my brothers fine..?"

"Brother?!" Nicky yelped.

* * *

Nicky was given some answers from Andrea and Cole, easing her troubles enough.

Cassie had gone over to Cole once he had fully woken, he just held her as she showed affection, playfully hugging his arm and nestling. Cole could only chuckle and stroke her hair.

Nicky was still a bit astonished, she probably needed this to be said some time later, but for now…

"So…the beings made from the elements…by the elements…are you related to them?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. My grandpa, I believe was the first elemental master of earth…and the first god serpent. His daughter…my mom, inherited his powers, and I inherited them, hehe…" Cole smiled, weakly.

"Well..that's certainly…something—wait does that mean you're also a big snake?" Nicky asked, tense.

"Yeah..?" Cole smiled, nervously.

Nicky was in awe, "That's cool! How big do you guys get? I know that you guys grow from eating a lot but-"

Cole blushed and shrugged, "Well I'm as big as my brother…"

"So, big," Nicky concluded.

The ninja of earth just nervously shrugged, he didn't find it that important to talk about.

Andrea held him and rubbed his arm lovingly, "Not only that, he's royalty."

"Andrea, I rather not-"

"Wait really?!" Nicky yelped.

Cole winced, humphing, "It doesn't really…mean anything. I mean…most of my kind aren't around anymore…just us…"

Nicky stopped, frowning, "Oh? Really?"

Andrea frowned, "The same can be said about the dragon race…a ton of stuff happened years ago…early beings being rare…"

"Oh shit…" Nicky found that upsetting.

Cassie hissed weakly, "No cussing…"

Nicky found herself embarrassed, she apologized and watched as the young shifter curled up to sleep in Cole's arms.

"So…again, correct me if I'm wrong, you guys have kids?" Nicky questioned.

Andrea and Cole nodded.

"And…you both, with each other?"

They nodded again, smiling.

Nicky still found it hard to believe, "Wow…this makes me feel a bit old…"

"Eheh, yeah…" Andrea smiled, seeing Nicky seem so jarred, "we all grow up sometime…"

"Y-Yeah..! But…I never guessed the ninja would marry…or have kids…all I've seen with relationships in the show is either, Jay and Nya…and Zane and Pixal?"

"They are still together, and have kids of their own," Cole replied, holding Cassie gently as he laid back with a weak smile.

Nicky blinked again, "E-Exactly..! I'm…confused…how…?"

"What exactly?" Andrea asked.

"How long has this been going on..?" Nicky questioned.

Andrea pondered, how should she put this?

Luckily, her husband had it covered, "Well, Nicky. The show you know, is of a different…story than ours…we're not the ones on screen because, we don't even act in it."

"W..What? Then…how do you know about it?!" Nicky yelped.

"Some people here have certain duties…and that includes overlooking different dimensions, universes in our world. We are able to visit some alternate places as we so wish—"

"Your dimension just overlaps with ours, considering pieces of it are so similar, and because our Ninjago is actually a place on Earth, your Earth," Andrea finished for him.

Nicky blinked, even more confused, "W-Wait wha? Then…t-then how come you aren't even on maps?! If tha-that's true how come stuff in fantasy don't just show up frequently in real life?!"

"Since we overlap, yes we do exist in your world…but only to those who believe enough it seems. Ignorance is bliss for them, I'd say…" Cole shrugged.

"I…I doubt people wouldn't know about stuff like—overlapping dimensions, different worlds, and mythical creatures!" Nicky exclaimed, as she did have a point.

Andrea and Cole nodded, before answering her question. "Well, most people in first world countries barely know about the world outside their own territories—and as for the mythical creatures, you occasionally have those guys that get stuff on video…but…"

"With stuff like photoshop, after effects…etc, computer software…not many people are "gullible" so to speak," Andrea finished, air quoting some of her words, chuckling.

Nicky tensed, she couldn't believe this. All this time, somewhere in the world she was living in were heroes from a show she watched as a child—and here she was, meeting them, talking to them as if they were regular folk. When she had decided to move somewhere in East Asia for her career, she had been ecstatic—but not expecting at all to end up in such an odd place. She should have seen some of the signs prior—her flight ticket had been a bit off, and she had to admit the arrival wasn't exactly easy, she remembered a blackout before eventually ending up at the airport—some wind too.

So, really it had lead her here, into Ninjago all along.

"You alright..?" Andrea asked.

Nicky just shook her head a bit, "Just…this is so much…sorry…"

Cole nodded, "I can imagine…Ninjago seems like a normal place, heh…I can see how tourists get lost at all the trouble that occurs…"

"Am…am I stuck here?"

"In Ninjago? No no…it's not like a kingdom come, you can go home if you feel like it. However…with us you just might be," Andrea frowned.

Nicky frowned, recalling Magona, "Right…"

"Well since you'll be staying here, it's important to start training as soon as you can-"

"Cole," Andrea nudged his elbow.

"What? We've been behind on training ever since more baddies showed up!" Cole argued.

"Not at the moment, hon…we have to rest," Andrea replied, to which Cole responded, "You said that last time…"

Andrea could only sigh, Cole making some points that were genuine, but at the time spoken was not warranted. Nicky could only watch, wondering what type of world this was, one where the ninja were married, where they had families, and where villains certainly didn't seem familiar.

At the time, her head wasn't the utmost clear.

But it certainly would get interrupted, for the door burst open, and young adults came rushing into the room towards them in worried panic.

* * *

 **[Hello! It's been quite a while since I updated, I know. I've just been working on these stories on Wattpad and currently on something in Archive of Our Own. In general it's been difficult working with , considering whenever I upload through my phone it gets messy...eheh.**

 **However, I will try to continue working through here, if readers can only reach here they can also enjoy it, I hope it's not too much trouble!**

 **As for scheduling, I have school and other things to worry about, and plus I'm very intimidated when it comes to write or do anything creative, so I gotta argue to get myself to work, but I will attempt ;v;)/)**

 **Either way, here are my handles besides :**

 **Wattpad: user/ChocoNinja95**

 **Ao3: /users/ChocoUniversa**

 **Enjoy, thanks and peace!~Choco]**


End file.
